Peanut Butter
by ActItOut
Summary: Ryan finds some time to unwind with his best pal Wilfred.


**WARNING** The following fanfiction story depicts a physical relationship between two male characters. There is use of explicit language and drug use. Some of the physical contact described may be perceived as non-consensual and the entire match up could be borderline furry.

This is my first published fanfiction, ever. So if you have the time any comments/reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks~

Setting:

/Shortly After Season 2, Episode 7, 'Avoidance'/

Ryan sat lounging in his underwear, the mid-morning sun warming his bare skin. It was a Saturday. After working through a stress filled work week, the opportunity to kick back was just what Ryan needed to decompress. That and a few good rips from Wilfred's bottle bong.

Pulling the bong out from between the couch cushions, Ryan set it on the coffee table and retrieved some pot. A few short minutes later the basement was thick with smoke and Ryan's head was swimming. Sinking deeper into the cushions, his thoughts began to wander.

Amanda's full breasts and soft white skin came to mind. He imagined her spread on a conference table, naked except for her lab coat, hot and wet between her legs. Feeling himself stiffen, he reached down and began kneading his crotch.

He then thought of Jenna, bent over the trunk of her car with her skirt and panties down around her ankles. She was breathing heavily and between her quivering thighs her sweet cunt was dripping with anticipation. Ryan fished his dick out from his briefs and began stroking, a strand of precum clinging to his fingers.

As he picked up the pace, he envisioned Amanda crouched down in her lab coat with her mouth full on Jenna's slit, working her tongue like some sort of cutalingus ninja. Ryan could feel his balls tighten as he edged himself toward orgasim. Just as he was nearing the edge, the door to the basement flew open and Wilfred strode down the stairs.

"Ah, c'mon Ryan!" Wilfred shouted, looking away dramatically in revulsion while Ryan quickly tucked his dick back into his briefs. "Couldn't you have put a neck-tie on the door?"

"Can't you knock!?" Ryan shot back, covering his crotch with a pillow.

"I'm a dog Ryan.", Wilfred pointed out in a patronizing tone. "I'm the one who has the liberty of pleasuring myself with reckless abandon. Not you." With a smug smile Wilfred plopped down on the couch next to Ryan.

"Is that my peanut butter!?" asked Ryan accusingly, pointing to the half eaten jar in Wilfred's paws.

"Oh, is that a traumatizing mental image burned into my mind that I'll never escape from!?" Wilfred mocked, pointing a peanut-buttery finger at Ryan's attempt to cover his shame. "You're just lucky Bear is a licensed therapist equipped to deal with situations like this!"

"Look, I'm sorry." Ryan relented, feeling guilty. "You were asleep in a sun spot. I-I thought you'd sleep all morning."

"Yea, well, the spot kept moving so I searched around for something to eat." explained Wilfred, scooping another dab of peanut butter from the jar.

"There is food in your bowl." Ryan said annoyed as he snatched the peanut butter jar away from Wilfred. His cock was still stiff, straining against the fabric of his underwear, and his patience for Wilfred's nonsense was wearing thin.

Wilfred attempted to reclaim the jar, pouting while he tried to win it back from Ryan. "C'mon mate, that dog food belongs in the bin and you know it!" he shouted in protest before giving up his fight for the jar. "Give us back the jar. I'll do anything." he pleaded, presenting Ryan with his most irresistible 'puppy-dog eyes'.

Ryan pondered a moment, smirking playfully. His cock throbbed against the pillow in his lap as he examined the jar in his hand. "You really like peanut butter don't you?" he asked Wilfred, a glint of devilish mischief in his eyes. "And you'd do anything for it?"

Wilfred paused a moment, reading the expression on Ryan's face. Once he understood, his face twisted into look of shock and horror, mixed with a healthy dose of fury. "You wouldn't." he asserted between gritted teeth.

"I might." Ryan teased, removing the pillow from his lap to reveal his unrelenting boner. A wet spot had formed where the precum leaked from his dick and pushed through the fabric of his underwear.

All the rage went out of Wilfred as his begged, "Please Ryan, don't do it." He let out a pitiful whimper as Ryan slid off his briefs and slipped his fingers into the jar. Wilfred jumped up onto his feet and backed away from Ryan, clasping his paws together as a sign for mercy. "You can't! Think about what you're doing!"

Ryan smeared a generous portion of peanut butter over his balls. Sliding further onto his back, he applied some on the under side of his scrotum and the space between his sack and anus. Wilfred let out another whimper and then a angry grunt before turning his back.

"I won't do it!" Wilfred claimed franticly, crossing his arms over his chest as if to hold himself in place.

Ryan took his cock in his hand, squeezing lightly as he finished up. The peanut butter was smooth and the sensation of rubbing it over his balls had really got him going. "Don't be like that." Ryan whined, hungrily. "Come over here and help out your best pal."

Wilfred stamped his foot in defiance, "I wont! This is sick Ryan. What you're doing is wrong!" He shook his head and tried not to dwell on the delicious nutty smell that had filled the room. Drooling despite himself, Wilfred clamped his paws over his nose and shut his eyes tight, hoping to blot out the sensory bait that pitted himself against is own instincts.

Like the flip of a switch, Wilfred suddenly became powerless to resist. His instincts had won over. Turning on his heels he regarded Ryan with malice in his eyes. "Fine!" he conceded, "But if you tell Jenna or Bear or anyone about this, you will rue the day!" With that final threat, Wilfred sped over to where Ryan was reclining and crawled between his legs.

He began slowly, just letting the tip of his tongue retrieve the delicious treat. That method was quickly abandoned and soon he was lapping up the peanut butter with long full licks. Ryan closed his eyes and started stroking his cock, a soft moan escaping his lips as Wilfred ran his tongue over his balls. More precum leaked from his dick, running down over his pumping knuckles.

"Good boy." Ryan praised gently between moans. Wilfred grunted a 'fuck you' in response as he bathed the under side of Ryan's scrotum. Ryan sank lower, lifting his legs into the air to make the clean up easier. His hand was pumping quickly and again his bouncing balls began to tighten as he drew closer to cumming.

As Wilfred began to lap up the peanut butter spread between Ryan's balls and anus, Ryan slid his fingers back into the jar. Without Wilfred noticing, he spread some peanut butter over his rectum, making sure to push some into his tight hole. He then put his fingers in his mouth to lick them clean, all the while working his cock with his other hand.

Wilfred closed his eyes, his tongue working furiously to finish the job. He couldn't cope with what he was doing but the smell and taste of the sweet peanut butter had conquered him. Licking Ryan's taint clean, Wilfred began work on his anus, removing the peanut butter from the outside before plunging his tongue into Ryan's tight pink hole.

Ryan panted with pleasure as Wilfred's tongue slid in and out of his ass. He had never felt a sensation like this before and it quickly pushed him over the edge. As his toes curled and his whole body clenched, Ryan released a huge load of cum accompanied by an almost painful moan. The hot seed spilled all over, some rogue strands landing on Wilfred's head.

Through his post-orgasim haze, Ryan noticed the ropes of semen that had nailed Wilfred and attempted to stifle his laughter. Wilfred reached up in confusion and placed his fingers right into a generous glob of Ryan's spunk. His face turned bright red and without warning he jumped up and stomped up off, climbing the stairs in cold silence.

"What's wrong?" Ryan joked innocently. "Wait!", he called out with a sarcastic grin, "Is this because I jizz blasted you!?"

The basement door slammed shut to the sound of Ryan's laughter. Chuckling softly to himself he used his underwear to clean off his cum spattered stomach. With his cock hanging to the side, lazy and spent, he grabbed the bong and took another hit.

An opportunity to kick back was just what Ryan needed to decompress.


End file.
